


Won't Bring You Down With Me

by orphan_account



Series: What Are You? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off Promo for Mid-Season, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes it to the Men of Letters bunker to confront Dean and Sam about the Angel War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Bring You Down With Me

Two days later.

My own words echoed in my head on the trip to Lebanon. The Angels are killing each other. The Angels are killing each other. The Angels are killing each other. And they had come after me. Twice now.

A large green sign came up on the side of the highway.

Lebanon, Kansas  
Population: 43,391

I took a deep breath, finally, my destination.

When I found the road leading to the bunker, I broke into a run. Though my body had grown tired, I found my spirit to be rather strong. I stood before the door and bravely pounded my fist into it, once, twice, thrice… Then it opened and before me was Dean.

"Cas!" He was certainly surprised.

"Hello, Dean." I replied breathlessly. Dean stepped aside, allowing me into the bunker. I could feel it; this time was different.

"Did anyone follow you?" Dean asked, closing the door. I shook my head and went down the stairs, taking in the bunker for the third time.

"Hey, Cas." Sam smiled from the table beyond, books open in front of him. I nodded to him with a small smile, then Dean shepherded me to the table. I sat across from Sam, and Dean hovered nearby.

"They’re killing each other." Sam said carefully, I nodded.

"That’s what he told me." I replied. "Before I called, I was" I couldn’t say attacked… "stopped… by one of the fallen Angels, and he told me. From what I understand, they’ve given up." I looked between them.

"What should we do?" Sam said. I shook my head.

"They’re destroying themselves, and they’re not putting anyone in danger." I shrugged.

"Aren’t you in danger?" Dean piped in.

"No bystanders are in danger." I turned.

"We should do something. Just in case they do prove to be dangerous." Sam said, and Dean nodded in agreement.

"You’re not gonna face these sons of bitches alone, Cas. You’re our family, and we’ll help you, whether you want us to or not." Dean shook me.

"I’m not going to face them." I told him. "I’m going to let them tear themselves apart." I stood. "That’s my plan."

"Cas." Sam stood as well.

"You can help me do nothing." I started for the door.

"Cas!" Dean grabbed my jacket.

"What, Dean!" I snapped. He looked at me sadly.

"I know you, Cas. You’re gonna go out there, go up to those Angels and say ‘Here I am, come ‘n’ get it’. And ‘m not gonna let you do it." He looked straight into my eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re not plannin’ on doing that." He was trying this again. We all knew what would happen when I looked away, but I did. Again, I looked away.

"Damn it, Cas. We can help you. Let us. This time." Dean said, and I nodded.

"This time."

"You won’t regret it."

I already did.

**Author's Note:**

> And part three.  
> That's it. No more from this Series.  
> If you liked it, thank you so much, I'll gladly take requests. (But keep in mind, I'm working on two other ones currently)


End file.
